


The Spirit of Baking

by ItsaVikingThing



Series: Korrasami Month 2017 [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Baking, F/F, Humour, Korrasami Month 2017, Plate shaming, Unexpected Domestic Talent!Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Asami buys a new apartment so that she and Korra can have some private space for themselves.With Republic City still recovering from Kuvira's attack, the apartment does come with some downsides.Including a spirit who has laid claim to their kitchen and challenged Korra to a duel.Korra will have to master a whole new skill if she's to have any hope of winning...





	The Spirit of Baking

"It's a fixer-upper, but so is most of the city these days," observes Too Honest Chen. "But the price is unbeatable, given the location. Just a short hop from the new commercial centre or the ferry!"

Asami is standing beside him in the hall of the apartment she had been hoping to buy. They're looking into what's supposed to be the living room. Or possibly a bedroom. It's hard to say, in fact, if it even counts as a room at all, given that there isn't any.

Asami says, "I can't help but notice the giant spirit vine. The one that occupies the whole room? That's...not really fixable."

"It's a..." Too Honest Chen hastily rolls up his sleeve and reads from something scribbled on his wrist. "Ah! A unique selling point, yes! Spirit vines are very now. It's a great conversation piece for your guests."

Asami stares into the living room. The spirit vine has grown up out of the floor, twisted round and punched a hole through the outer wall. By Asami's estimate, only 13% of the space in the room isn't taken up by the vine.

Mostly around the ceiling.

Asami says, "And where exactly will our guests _be_ , when they visit?"

Too Honest Chen consults his other wrist. He spreads his arms wide. "Allow me to draw attention to this wonderfully spacious hall!"

Asami pinches the bridge of her nose.

The problem with apartment hunting in Republic City is that, after Vaatu and Unalaq caused the spirit vines to grow throughout the city, heedless of existing structures or planning permission, a long period of rebuilding and readjustment had been required.

It was going quite well, until Kuvira's colossus smashed large sections of the city to pieces.

Most of the new housing that's been put up has been given over to the people who lost their homes. Neither Asami nor Korra count in that category. Most of the habitable _old_ buildings that survived are the ones that spirit vines have grown through and around. Which means that there aren't many options available on the market.

Asami has already seen places worse than this one.

Asami looks at Too Honest Chen, whose arms are still extended.

The baggy sleeves of his jacket can't quite conceal that his elbows are crooked.

"Yes, very spacious. But I think I'll be-"

Too Honest Chen waves his hands frantically. "Wait until you see the kitchen! You haven't seen anything like it!" 

He tries for a winning smile. Asami hopes, for his sake, that he isn't a gambler.

"Is the kitchen a unique selling point, too?" Asami asks dryly.

Too Honest Chen grins. "It's very unique, having so many unique selling points in one property! That's a selling point, too! This way!"

Asami sighs. Then she shrugs and follows him down the hall. If nothing else, it'll be something to tell Korra about later.

Too Honest Chen leads her past a door festooned with spirit vines to a hole that's been crudely hacked into the wall.

Beyond the wound in the masonry lies the kitchen.

Asami gasps.

At first glance, it seems as if the room has been overwhelmed by small spirit vines. They run through cracks in the wall and cover most of the visible surfaces.

Closer inspection reveals that the vines are actually _forming_ surfaces. Looking closer still, Asami realises that the old kitchen furniture and fittings are all still in place, but where they were damaged in Kuvira's attack, the vines have melded with them, repairing or replacing tables, chairs, cupboards, and work surfaces.

Asami really _hasn't_ seen anything like it before. She ventures inside, noting how the vines have spread across the floor to create an even, stable surface. She opens the nearest cupboard, which has one brass hinge and one vine hinge.

Asami shakes her head. "This is remarkable. But..."

Too Honest Chen quickly says, "It's very now. This is so now, it's practically the future! Everyone will want their kitchens like this, I assure you! Or my name's not Honest Chen!"

Asami blinks. "I thought you said you were called _Too_ Honest Chen...?"

Possibly Honest Chen says, "Er, yeah, that, too. I do have other interested buyers for this property, you know."

Asami bites her lip. It _is_ a good location, convenient for both her and Korra. The Sato mansion has been turned into a refuge, and Air Temple Island is crowded, too, these days. Asami and Korra need their space. And there's a spare bedroom that can serve as a lounge, and a cupboard that could serve as a small office...

And it's only for a little while. Until she and Korra can build something permanent together.

So Asami says, "What's your building's policy on pets?"

Probably Not Very Honest Chen tugs thoughtfully at his earlobe. "I...won't ask you if you have any?"

Asami shrugs. "Alright..."

Perhaps At Best Mildly Dishonest Chen grins. "I'll get the paperwork!"

Asami says, "Good! Because we'll need to adjust it to reflect the 27% reduction in your asking price. That's given my estimate of the cubic volume of space rendered unusable by spirit vines. Of course, that's just a _rough_ estimate. Perhaps we should bring in a surveyor?"

Visibly Distressed Chen's grin slides down towards the floor. "Uh...how about 20% and a new kitchen door? Well, new to you, anyway..."

Asami grins. "25% and it's a deal!"

* * *

Korra is in charge of the move.

The packing goes smoothly, everything they need fitting onto Naga's back after some creative arranging on Korra's part.

Asami travels a bit lighter these days, but she still has several trunks full of clothes and a variety of strange, beautiful, good-smelling things.

Korra's own belongings fit into a single bag. She doesn't begrudge Asami any of her possessions, but Korra finds owning things oddly...stressful. Maybe it's a hangover from her days of wandering, but Korra gets uncomfortable with the idea of owning anything she can't carry on her back.

Korra and Naga walk through the streets of Republic City together at an easy pace.

"It's changed a lot, hasn't it, girl?"

Naga huffs in acknowledgement.

Korra rubs Naga's head. "The city's been torn up a lot, but...it's coming together again. It's amazing how much has been done in just six months."

Naga wags her tail.

"There's still a long way to go, but I wonder what the city will look like next year? I think it's going to be amazing, girl."

Naga barks cheerful agreement.

When they get to their building, Korra hesitates. "Asami's new place. I mean, it's...ours. I guess. She actually _paid_ for it. But I...live here." Korra bites her lip. "Living with Asami...I'm nervous. Is that weird?"

Korra looks at Naga. Naga looks back at her, tongue lolling out and eyes full of love and patience.

"Right..." Korra shakes her head. "Yeah, good point. Okay! Let's get these things upstairs, and then _someone's_ getting a treat!"

Naga barks happily.

* * *

The unpacking goes smoothly, until Korra gets to the kitchen.

She's in the process of trying to put some plates into a cupboard when the vine-hinged door slams shut and a booming voice roars, "Cease your defilement! These vessels are unworthy!"

Korra blinks. She turns to find herself face to snout with a spirit.

It's taller than her, by an inch or two. It's bipedal, and basically humanoid in shape. But it has a head a bit like an armadillo dog's, and four arms. It wears pristine white robes and a tall, glowing white crown on it's head.

Korra says, "Um...hi! So this is awkward, but...this is kind of my girlfriend's kitchen?"

"Lies!" Roars the spirit. "I am Tosi! I have claimed this domain as my own!"

Korra narrows her eyes. "Okay, first: this _is_ Asami's kitchen. She paid for it. You didn't. Second: there's no need to be rude about my girlfriend's plates. They're perfectly nice plates. Third: I'm Avatar Korra. Maybe you've heard of me?"

Tosi folds its arms, a process that takes considerable time and effort. "I restored this land you call 'Kitchen', which was a ruin before. My claim to this fiefdom is just. And your girlfriend's plates are _adequate_ at best! The floral embossing on the rim is amateurish and illogical! None of those leaves are edible! They are unworthy of Kitchen!" Tosi leans into Korra's face, lips parting in a snarl. "And do _you_ know who you insult this day, _Avatar_? Do you yet realise the brink you teeter on? The plunge into the abyss awaits if you are fool enough challenge me!"

Korra gets in its face, pressing her nose to the damp tip of its muzzle. She growls, "I've dealt with bigger than you, Tosi. Maybe I'd have gone easy on you, but you _had_ to make fun of Asami's taste in plates. You've never faced a challenge like me! You are going _down_."

Tosi sneers at her. It has a lot of teeth. It's a good sneer. "Oh, foolish mortal! Your destruction shall be my delight! Very well, in accordance with the ancient laws, we will meet again tomorrow at sunrise. I will prepare the ground for this challenge, and the being who creates the best entremet shall be the victor!"

"Ha, you'd better believe I'm going to create the best..." Korra trails off. She leans back, frowning. "Uh, what?"

Tosi stares at her. "The entremet! The cake! It is the core of the challenge, ignorant one!"

"The...challenge is to just...bake a cake?"

Tosi rears back in horror, all four of its arms waving. " _Just_? It is the most complex of bakes! Multiple layers, each a unique texture! Each requiring mastery of its own technique to prepare! All the flavours must blend, but the layers must remain visually distinct! Crunchy, creamy, jelly, spongey...a delicious yet aesthetically pleasing outer layer...it is the only challenge worthy of the Spirit of Baking!"

Korra purses her lips. "Ah...ha. And that would be you?"

Tosi points at its crown. "Behold, ignorant mortal!"

"Technically, I'm immortal by means of reincarnation."

Tosi huffs. "Very well. Ignorant _im_ mortal."

"Better." Korra shakes her head. "Wait, wait, wait...so, what happens if I lose?"

"You must renounce all claim on Kitchen!"

Korra snorts. "Not happening! Asami's apartment is small enough already!"

"And you will be known throughout all the worlds as...an unworthy baker!"

"That's...actually, I don't really mind that?"

"Oh, and...your soul will be cast into the...Oven of Perpetual Heat and Darkness. To endure the torment of being overbaked for the rest of your mortal span."

"Okay, that one sounds fake." Korra frowns. "I don't suppose we could make this challenge next week? I mean, I've never even baked anything before."

Tosi's eyes blaze. "DEFILER! BEGONE FROM MY REALM!"

Vines whip through the air and grab Korra before she can react.

She's dragged to the hole in the wall, and forced through, into the hall. She spins round, but a wall of vines has sealed off the kitchen.

"Hey! I was going to make tea!"

"COME BACK TOMORROW! AND BRING BETTER PLATES SO THAT YOUR DOOM WILL BE LESS EMBARRASSING!" Tosi pauses. "FOR ME! IT WILL STILL BE VERY EMBARRASSING FOR YOU!"

" _You're_ embarrassing," Korra mutters.

She is answered by silence.

Korra narrows her eyes. "I'm master of the four elements. How hard can baking be?"

* * *

Korra explains the situation to Pema.

Pema stares at her.

Korra says, "So...can I practice in your kitchen?"

Pema stares some more.

"Pema..." Korra flushes. "A little help? Please?"

"Just...one second..." 

Pema steps out of the kitchen. Korra grinds her teeth while she listens to Pema's muffled laughter for nearly a minute.

When she comes back in, Pema says, "Alright! Let's start with something simple. How about a basic sponge cake?"

Korra shrugs. "Okay...that's part of what I need to learn. Let's do this!"

* * *

Two hours later, Korra stares at the pile of burned, misshapen, lumpen cakes she's made. She prods one. "I think this one is basically bread...? I am the worst at baking."

Pema shrugs helplessly. "Um...sorry, Korra. I'm not sure what to tell you...it takes time to learn these things. You just need practice!"

Korra groans. "I'm messing up Asami's apartment _and_ I'm going to have to live in an oven for the rest of my life?"

"What? An...oven?" Pema's expression becomes uneasy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's probably fake. Don't worry! I'll figure something out!"

Pema's look of unease deepens. "Well...maybe we should try meringue next?"

"Right." Korra thrusts out her jaw. "I'm going to beat these meringues so hard! Uh...you beat meringues, right?"

Pema smiles glassily. "Kind of...? Um...just watch me, first. Okay?"

* * *

Korra's meringues turn out either too crunchy or too soft, and, in one case, salty.

She groans and buries her face in her palms. "Asami's going to be so mad!"

Pema says, softly, "Why?"

"It's her apartment! I think she'll want to use the kitchen at some point!"

"I think she'd be more worried about you being trapped in an oven, Korra. And-"

"The oven thing is fake. I'm...pretty sure."

"Even so..." Pema hesitates. "Korra...I'm not sure how much more help I can be. But...there is someone who might teach you..."

Korra laughs, bitterly. "I'm clearly hopeless, Pema. It's not your fault. Unless this person is the greatest baker in the city, I'm not sure it'll make much difference."

"Well...I still think it's worth a shot. But you'll have to be discreet, Korra."

Korra raises her head. "Huh? I mean, sure. But...why?"

* * *

They ride Naga to one of the new apartment blocks. Pema leads Korra up to the third floor, and knocks on an unassuming door.

Lin Beifong opens it. "Pema? Korra! Is everything all right?"

Korra blinks.

Pema says, "Lin...Korra needs your help."

Lin rolls her eyes. "Of course she does. It's my day off, after all. Come in, I'll get my uniform."

They follow Lin into her apartment, Korra closing the door behind them. 

Before Lin can go into her bedroom, Pema says, "Lin...I know."

There's a pause.

Lin looks at her, confused. "Know what?"

"The scones, the flans...those cinnamon buns? The sponges with the beautiful crenellated icing...I know it was you, Lin."

Lin's expression darkens. "Kya blabbed! I'll _kill_ her!"

Pema smiles gently. "No, Lin. Kya talks about you all the time, but...she does respect your privacy. She only _thinks_ she's a good cook, though. And she doesn't know the first thing about baking. I've seen her in the kitchen. All those wonderful things she said she made? It was you."

Lin stands fuming for a minute. Finally she hisses, "So?" 

Pema gestures at Korra.

Korra, voice quavering, says, "Uh...I need to learn how to make an entremet cake. One that's better than anything that the Spirit of Baking can make. Before tomorrow? Or I'll lose Asami's kitchen. Oh, and there's a _fairly_ small chance my soul could get trapped in an oven for the rest of my life. But...that doesn't really make sense. So, ha, nah, that's gotta be fake."

Lin stares at her.

Korra sighs. "It's fine. Laugh."

Lin walks out of the living room. She returns less than a minute later, tying the strings of an apron around her waist. "Pema. Time to go. Korra and I have work to do."

* * *

Before they go into the kitchen, Lin stops Korra and says, "There's a secret to baking, Korra."

"Okay? I'm ready to hear it!"

Lin says, "You can't bake angry."

"Uh...what?"

"Baking is more than a recipe. Or the sum of the ingredients. Baking...is what you put into it _emotionally_. Anger? Fear? A desire to _beat_ someone? You'll ruin your bake before you've even started. When you bake, you have to bake with...well, you know." Lin turns crimson and looks away. "Other...stuff."

Korra nods, thoughtfully. And, because it's Lin and Korra has to believe that _something_ will make sense today, she waits.

"So...before we go into the kitchen, I just want to say..." Lin looks Korra directly in the eye. "I will lock you in _my_ oven if you breathe a single word of this to anyone. Even Asami. Clear?"

Korra sags with relief. Lin's still Lin. "Clear!"

* * *

Lin proves a shockingly patient and capable teacher. She shows Korra a variety of techniques and instructs her in the use of a daunting array of equipment.

But no matter how hard she tries, nothing Korra makes comes out quite right. There's no doubt she's much improved over her morning efforts with Pema, but Korra's a long way from being able to make a good cake, let alone a great one.

When it starts to get dark, Korra admits defeat. "Thanks for all your help, Lin. But I need to get back to Asami."

Lin frowns. "You can't master baking in a day, Korra. But...you've picked up the basics quickly."

Korra snorts. "Right. I haven't made a single thing properly."

Lin shrugs. "You have. You just haven't made anything _perfect_. Practice, Korra. And find the right...other stuff. And I'll deny this day ever happened to my last breath. So...good luck. And get out."

* * *

To Asami's dismay, the sun is long gone by the time Korra gets back to the apartment.

Korra looks tired and worried, but she tries to put on a smile for Asami. "Hey."

Asami pulls her into a hug. "Hey! Where did you get to? And do you have any idea what happened to the kitchen?"

"Yeah, it's been taken over by Tosi, the Spirit of Baking, and if I don't make a better super fancy entremet cake than it tomorrow, Tosi is claiming the kitchen forever. So I've been learning to bake. And I'm...pretty bad, so basically I lost you your kitchen. Sorry."

Asami takes a minute to process that. "Um...that's all very strange, but I don't really care about the kitchen? I mean, I do...but I'll just track down Great Big Liar Chen and discuss breach of contract with him. It's annoying, but we'll find somewhere else."

Korra sighs. "I know, but I really messed up and there's this hopefully fake oven thing which might not be completely-"

"Wait. What did you mean... _my_ kitchen?" Asami asks, frowning.

Korra hesitates. "Well...it's your apartment? So...your kitchen?"

Asami's heart sinks. "Korra...it's _our_ apartment. Isn't it?"

Korra avoids her eye. "Well, it's not like I can really _pay_ for-"

"Do you think I care about _money_?"

"No! No, but...I don't either really, except I..." Korra trails off, frowning. 

Asami takes a breath and unclenches her fists. "What's going on? Really?"

Korra rubs her face tiredly. "I...haven't had anywhere permanent that was mine since I was a little kid. I mean, that was my parents', obviously, but...it was _our_ house. And after...Zaheer...I-"

Asami gently takes her hand and pulls her over to their bed. She sits beside Korra, holding her hand. "It's okay. Talk to me."

"You know I wandered for a while. It became easier not to bother with...things. Possessions. I...it got...comfortable. Not having more than I needed. I could always...run."

Asami tries not to crush Korra's hand. "Oh, Korra..."

Korra shakes her head angrily. "I didn't mean to bring _that_ up. I just...I don't know. I guess it makes me nervous? Having an apartment...or most of an apartment. We're definitely losing that kitchen."

Asami lifts Korra's hand, and kisses it. "You know why I want us to have our own place?"

Korra opens her mouth, really looks at her, and closes it again. She shakes her head.

"The mansion...hasn't been my home since my father...betrayed everything. I haven't had a home in so long, Korra. But I know I can make a home with you."

Korra says, "Even if it doesn't have a kitchen?"

Asami laughs. "Yeah. Even if it doesn't have a kitchen. Home is...wherever we live. Just the two of us. _Our_ place."

"Oh..." Korra runs her thumb down Asami's cheek. "Sorry. I'm an idiot."

Asami kisses her. "Sometimes. I still manage to love you, though."

"I love you, too."

And something in her expression begins to change, so Asami waits, and lets Korra think.

"Home..." Korra says. Something kindles in her eyes, and Asami feels the energy in the room shift. "Home...that's some other stuff right there. Yeah, so...we're definitely not losing our kitchen," Korra says. She sounds determined. She sounds like Korra. "We're definitely not leaving our home."

Asami grins. "No we are not. Because I believe in you. I believe in _us_. And...I know what an entremet cake needs."

Korra says, "Oh! One second!" She kisses Asami. "Okay, good. Now, tell me!"

Asami does.

Korra grins and kisses her even harder when she's done.

* * *

At sunrise, the vines part and the kitchen opens up again.

Korra is ready.

She has a new, blue apron on and a stack of plates and ingredients prepared.

Tosi is waiting for her in the middle of the kitchen. The space has been rearranged to accommodate two bakers.

Korra walks into the kitchen with her supplies.

The vines seal off the doorway behind her.

Tosi spreads its arms. "Welcome, foolish immortal. Your doom awaits."

"Morning, Tosi. I like what you've done with the place."

A huge, glowing white oven with a door on each of its sides sits in the middle of the kitchen.

Korra stares at it. "That's...new. Is that a spirit oven?"

Tosi snorts. "It is the Oven of Perpetual Heat and Darkness."

"Riiight...that's actually a real thing?"

Tosi tips its head on one side. "What do you think I bake delicious and delightful wonders in?"

Korra stares at it. "Good point. It's...not very dark, though."

Tosi growls, "It is dark on the inside. Obviously! Prepare for the bake! I look forward to punishing you for what will doubtless be soggy sponge and badly set jelly! AHAHAHAHA!"

Korra doesn't respond. She gets on with methodically laying out all of her gear on her work space.

Tosi glares at her. "Where is your mockery now, Avatar? Your bravado? Have you begun to realise the enormity of your mistake?"

Korra looks up at it. She smiles. "Nah. The thing is...I'm not going to try to beat you."

"Have you misunderstood the meaning of the word 'challenge'?" Tosi asks suspiciously.

Korra laughs. "That's not it. I just want to focus on making a great cake. And, hey...want to know something interesting about entremet cakes?"

"I know everything about every cake!"

"Then you know that it's about taking a series of different elements and combining them into something new. Each element should remain distinct, but they all must work together in harmony. You see it's about finding...balance." Korra grins. "You're in my house, now, Tosi. Enjoy the show."

Korra pauses. "And that metaphor, which was also literal. Enjoy that, too."

* * *

Five hours later, the challenge is over.

The finished cakes sit on their respective stands. Tosi and Korra slice open both cakes and try pieces of both.

Korra's is...good. Really good. The icing is a lustrous blue. Inside the cake, the layers are distinct, visible, and match the colours of the different nations. It's a delicious cake.

Tosi's cake is iced in something that looks the night sky has been poured across it, stars and all. It's perfect inside, too.

It tastes truly incredible.

Korra sighs. "Well...I know when I'm beaten. That's the best cake I've ever tasted. Uh...were you serious about that oven thing...?"

"Yes," says Tosi.

"Ah." Korra chews her lip. "I was so almost entirely kinda sure that was fake..."

Tosi shrugs. It has a lot of shoulders. It's a good shrug. "It is irrelevant. You did not lose."

Korra blurts, "I did, though! Yours is way better! Uh...but also, I don't want to fight over the oven thing, so why didn't I lose?"

"You have truly never baked before this day?"

"Well, I practiced a lot yesterday..."

Tosi makes a weird, high-pitched choking sound that takes Korra a minute to realise is laughter. "You made a challenge in anger. But the cake you filled with...better things. You have made a very good cake, Avatar Korra. You could be an excellent baker, with time. So...you did not win. But I say that no one who can make something as good as that has lost."

Korra stares at the spirit. "That's...really nice of you. Wow."

"I still do not like your girlfriend's plates."

"Our plates, actually. So...what about the kitchen?"

Tosi tilts its head. "Our Kitchen. We will share. And you will learn to bake. And how to properly evaluate crockery."

Tosi moves towards the Oven of Perpetual Heat and Darkness, which flares with light, then is gone. Tosi is gone, too.

The vines retract from the doorway, revealing Asami with the beginnings of a proud smile on her face and her arms open for a hug.

Korra smiles. Until she realises she has to tell Asami about their new roommate.

* * *

Asami takes it surprisingly well. The cakes help.

When they're done with those, they unpack the rest of their things.

Together, they start making their new apartment into their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, folks!
> 
> *Stares determinedly at list of prompts while tugging his beard.*
> 
> I don't want to jinx myself, but I might even catch up at this rate...


End file.
